1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink composition and an ink set.
2. Related Art
Ink jet recording methods have been rapidly developed in many areas because high-definition images can be recorded by a comparatively simple device. Among these, various studies have been made about the quality of the recorded product. For example, JP-A-2006-176605 discloses an aqueous ink set for ink jet recording, including a magenta ink and a red ink, in which the lightness index (L*) of the magenta ink in the L*a*b* color system satisfies L* 50, which is a light magenta ink, for the purpose of reducing the graininess in a low-density printing unit containing a magenta color while minimizing the number of inks constituting an ink set without reducing the color reproduction range of red and magenta directions in a high-density printing unit and improving the clearness of an image by enlarging the color reproduction range of a red direction, and, if necessary, for the purpose of enlarging the color reproduction range of a blue or green direction by reducing the graininess in a low-density printing unit containing a cyan color while minimizing the number of inks constituting an ink set without reducing the color reproduction range of blue, green and cyan directions in a high-density printing unit.
However, the ink set disclosed in JP-A-2006-176605 has a problem of having insufficient color reproducibility.
Meanwhile, an ink composition is used with filing an ink container, such as a cartridge, a pack, or a large-capacity tank. However, with the expansion in intended use of such an ink, an ink composition excellent in high reliability (initial filling properties) in addition to the above color reproducibility is desired.